


Help a Brother Out Here

by NakedOwlMan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedOwlMan/pseuds/NakedOwlMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus plays wingman for Shepard... and gets more than he bargained for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help a Brother Out Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mass Effect Kink Meme, in response to http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/2790.html?thread=4905190

Another day, another pisshole of a bar out in the Terminus systems. At least Shepard had given them all some time off after the mission to recuperate before hauling them off to another galaxy-threatening calamity.  
  
Garrus was about ready to take a long pull on his alcoholic-enough-to-be-near-deadly drink when he saw motion out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"How's it going, Garrus?" Shepard said, out of his usual combat armor and in casual attire.  
  
"As good as can be expected," Garrus replied, "Considering that a race of giant aliens the size of spaceships are planning the best way to kill us all off as we speak. But with enough alcohol in my system, I imagine I can forget that for one night at least."  
  
Shepard gave a curt nod. "Was hoping I could ask you something."  
  
"Can it wait for a bit? I'm in the middle of some getting drunk off my ass-ibrations."  
  
"Hilarious. Now take a look over there. See that turian woman over at the other end of the bar?"  
  
Garrus scanned and spotted her immediately. Interesting looking female, the markings on her face placed her from Jilanxi Colony, rough-and-tumble place, but she looked like she had the attitude to bring her through it.  
  
"Yeah, I see her. What about her?"  
  
"In your opinion as a red-blooded turian male..."  
  
"Blue-blooded, you mean."  
  
Shepard grinned. "Right, yeah. As your average turian male, how attractive would you say she is?"  
  
"Shepard, what is this about?"  
  
"Just scale of 1-10, how does she look?"  
  
Garrus looked back at the woman, who seemed to be stealing glances back over to him and Shepard. "Hmm... can't really see her hips from here. Did they seem sturdy to you?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Eh... solid 8, maybe 8.5. You going somewhere with this?"  
  
Shepard rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I was over there having a drink, and she... uh... she was hitting on me. One thing led to another, and... I'm going to be hooking up with her later tonight."  
  
"So, let me get this straight," Garrus said, "You agreed to have sex with this woman, when you weren't even sure if she was attractive or not?"  
  
"Well, she's attractive to me, I mean, as far as that goes," Shepard explained. "But I wanted to get a turian's eye view on the whole thing."  
  
"Admit it, Shepard," Garrus said. "You just wanted to know if it was worth bragging about it later. Well, you can consider me impressed. Go hit that with the knowledge that the average turian male will respect you for it."  
  
"Uh, that's not the only thing," Shepard said. "See... I've never done it with a turian woman before."  
  
"That much is obvious, if you can't even spot the attractive ones."  
  
"And what I was hoping, is that you might... uh..."  
  
Garrus turned to stare at Shepard. "Might what? Might..." He saw the look on his Commander's face and groaned. "You're not telling me you..."  
  
"She's totally into it, buddy," Shepard assured him. "She's gonna be waiting for both of us. Come on, help me out with this. We're friends, aren't we?"  
  
"There are levels of friendship, Shepard. And I think we're hovering somewhere above 'Help your friend move his furniture' level and just the tiniest bit below 'Help your friend figure out how to screw a woman not of his species' level. Afraid I can't help you out."  
  
Shepard glared at Garrus. "So, your final answer is...?"  
  
"My answer is n..."  
  
"What's that? Sorry, can't hear you over the sound of my arm wrenching out of its socket when I kept you from falling off that Collector platform into the abyss."  
  
Garrus couldn't help but laugh. "So you're using your 'I saved your life' debt to help get you laid?"  
  
"Come on, look at that 8.5 honey sitting over there. Tell me you don't want a piece of that."  
  
Garrus sighed. "Okay, fine. Just so you don't end up having to pull rank on me."  
  
"Well, thanks for that, at least. That would have been some awkward paper work to fill out."  
  
Turning to the turian woman across the bar, Shepard made a thumbs-up motion. The woman did not respond, instead she stood and started walking out of the bar.  
  
Shepard turned to Garrus with a grin. "We're meeting her on her ship. Come on, this is gonna be great!"  
  
Garrus really doubted that.  
  
* * *  
  
Her name was Melleth Onaka, and it didn't take long for Garrus to see why she'd appealed so much to Commander Shepard.  
  
She'd met them at her ship, a frigate dubbed the Lysenicus, and led them boldly through the decontamination chamber and into the hallways of the ship. Garrus wondered how she got away with such flagrant violations of protocol on a turian ship, until he saw the crew members saluting her as she went. He supposed being the commander afforded a few privileges.  
  
As they made their way to the commander's private cabin, she told them about her work. She was a freelance mercenary who mostly worked with turians trying to establish or protect new colonies in the Terminus System. Her father had been career military, but that life hadn't been for Melleth.  
  
"My father fought against your people during the First Contact War," Melleth said, doing the human the courtesy of referring to the Relay 314 incident by their designation. "I saw the way our two races foolishly fought over a simple misunderstanding, and I realized that I wasn't cut out for following someone else's orders. Soon as I was able, I threw together enough money to buy my way onto a transport ship, and once I got away from Palaven, I started selling my services to whoever would pay, until I had enough credits to afford my own ship."  
  
Shepard listened to her story with unfeigned interest. "An independent streak like that, it's no wonder you would be attracted to humans."  
  
"Well, I suppose that's one reason," Melleth said, nodding at a passing soldier. "But to be honest, your personalities in war don't interest me as much as your personality in the bedroom. No offense to your friend here, but most turians tend to treat sex like they're shirking some responsibility out there. They get it done hard and fast, and can't wait to get back into their uniform."  
  
She trailed a talon up the side of Shepard's torso as they walked. "But humans... oh, especially like you, Shepard, who's never had a turian woman before, you're like a child with a new toy. Eager to explore every last facet, and a little intimidated by something so different from the soft, fragile women you're used to. I've got high hopes for the savior of the Citadel; I hope you're able to keep up with me."  
  
"Maybe I should just leave you two alone," Garrus said from behind the two. "Sounds like you're going to be just fine without me, Shepard."  
  
Shepard turned, his eyes wide, and shook his head. Melleth simply chuckled, her mandibles twitching. "Oh, trust me, Garrus. Shepard certainly isn't the first human who brought a turian friend along to 'coach.' Although most of them just watched; I hope you prove to be a more active participant."  
  
"I think I'll stay in the audience, if it's all the same," Garrus replied. How had he gotten himself into this? Next time he thought Shepard might ask for a favor, Garrus was just going to repeat the same sentence over and over again until he went away.  
  
Finally, they reached the doors to Melleth's private quarters. As soon as the entrance was shut behind them, Melleth began unashamedly stripping off her clothing. Garrus watched Shepard marvel as the female turian's rugged yet lean and agile form was revealed, and even Garrus had to admit that he was very impressed. She watched them both with hungry eyes, and raised a hand to gesture at Shepard.  
  
Shepard got the hint, and began stripping out of his civilian clothes, his eyes locked on the naked alien woman in front of him. Garrus kept his gaze locked on Melleth, wanting to keep the images of his commanding officer's junk to an absolute minimum. But Melleth saw Garrus's stare and made the same hand gesture to him. Garrus was quick to shake his head, instead giving Shepard an encouraging pat on the back, again without looking at a single inch of his naked body.  
  
Melleth eyed Shepard up and down, and from the low growl that emanated from her throat, she certainly seemed pleased. Taking her time, she sat on the edge of the bed and wantonly spread her legs. "First test, human," she said with a purr in her voice. "Let's see how well that little pink tongue of yours does."  
  
Shepard started to walk forward and Melleth held up her hand to halt him in his tracks. "What do you think you're doing, human?"  
  
"I, uh... I thought I was about to eat your..."  
  
"This is my ship, human, not yours. And on my ship, you'll show me the proper respect. Ask me for permission, like a decent underling."  
  
Shepard looked a bit cross, but the tantalizing view he'd already been given made sure he'd play along. "May I please have the Commander's permission," Shepard said, "to perform oral sex on her?"  
  
"No," Melleth said, then quickly added, "But you can come over here and eat my snatch." When Shepard stepped forward again, Melleth cleared her throat. "Proper respect, Shepard. Your head must not be higher than your commander's. If you come to me, it'll be on your hands and knees."  
  
Garrus was liking Melleth more and more by the minute.  
  
Based on the look on Shepard's face, he was ready to do just about anything at this point to have this woman. But he knew that Melleth wanted him over there just as badly as he wanted to be, so he took his time, moving slowly on his hands and knees. By the time his face was within inches of her moist sex, Garrus could see that the frustration was starting to wear down Melleth's confident air.  
  
"Commander," Shepard looked up at Melleth, his tone mocking. "May I please be allowed to..."  
  
"Oh, shut the fuck up and do it," Melleth said, her breathing heavy. But Shepard was still getting back at the turian woman for her little game, and so he trailed his tongue up and down the thick, leathery skin surrounding her warm wetness. The tip of his tongue would lick ever closer to her swollen clitoris, only to drift back away. He kept this up for several minutes, relishing Melleth's groans of frustration as his tongue taunted her, coming ever closer to the target without ever making contact.  
  
"Dammit, Shepard," Melleth's breath was ragged as she balled her bedcovers into her fists, threating to rip them to shreds if the agonizing denial lasted any longer. "Your... commander... orders you to..."  
  
"All due respect, ma'am, but I think it's time for a mutiny," Shepard said. "We're going to do things my way from here on out." Reaching one hand up from the floor, he worked a single finger inside her and began slowly massaging the inside of her.  
  
"You son of a bitch," Melleth snarled, although the expression on her face was far from anger. "When I get my hands on you, the things I'm going to do to you."  
  
Shepard slipped his finger out of her and, before Melleth had time to finish her disappointed groan, shoved two fingers between her folds. His pace quickened, and it had the desired effect. The lithe turian writhed and moaned, her dignity and stoicism lost completely to her physical desires.  
  
And right when Shepard finally started licking and sucking at Melleth's clit, and the ship's commander let loose with a series of short, triumphant screams, was when Garrus happily waved goodbye to the last of his willpower.  
  
By the time Melleth had recovered from her first orgasm, Garrus's clothes were on the floor, and she looked up to find his painfully erect cock within arm's reach. Her fingers wrapped around him and slowly started pumping, while Shepard rose to his knees and began teasingly running the head of his cock between the folds of her sodden pussy.  
  
"Now," Melleth said, just before casually flicking her tongue out to lap at the pre-cum dripping from Garrus's slit, "We can really have some fun."  
  
* * *  
  
He lost count of how many positions they put the agile turian woman in that night. It appeared that Shepard didn't need as much coaching as he had thought, and between the two of them, they were able to keep Melleth satisfied for several hours.  
  
It finally ended with Garrus on his back, thrusting upward into Melleth while Shepard penetrated her from behind. The once strong and confident looking woman looked like she would collapse into an unconscious state of bliss from the dual attentions of the Normandy's most eligible bachelors.  
  
Finally, Shepard arched his back and closed his eyes. With a low groan, he shot his fluids deep inside Melleth, and almost immediately fell back onto the bed afterward, even his scientifically fortified human body spent from the exertions.  
  
That left Melleth to fully concentrate on Garrus, and from the way her inner walls seemed to grip at his cock, she wasn't going to let him get away so easily. She worked her hips up and down on Garrus's cock, his talons wrapping around her hip protrusions to force her to ride him even harder.  
  
"This your typical hard and fast turian fuck?" Garrus taunted her. Melleth responded by leaning down and extending her tongue, and Garrus met it with his own, the two engaging in the turian version of the human kiss.  
  
She kept for surprisingly long afterward, as if holding back her orgasm. Making him work for it. With a savage growl, he threw her sideways and rolled to be on top, his cock never exiting her body. From this angle, he had the advantage, and he thrust his hips against her with all the strength he had left.  
  
"Fuck," Melleth said, her hands reaching up to wrap around his back. "Maybe I should go back to turian men for a while. I think they've been practicing while I was playing around with the human race." Garrus responded by increasing his pace, the bed under them sounding like it was seconds away from collapsing with the force of his thrusts.  
  
Finally, the proud ship commander broke. Her moans and cries filled her cabin, as her warm juices dripped down onto her mattress. Pulling out, Garrus stroked his rigid cock, and it didn't take long before he was shooting his jism across Melleth's hard plated body.  
  
The three of them said nothing for a long while, their efforts making even speaking a struggle. Finally, Melleth let out a weak chuckle. "I swear, if you assholes don't contact me the next time you're in the Terminus Systems, I'm going to hunt down the Normandy and board it myself to get these cocks back in me."  
  
* * *  
  
After dressing and saying their goodbyes, Shepard and Garrus were heading across the space dock back to the Normandy.  
  
"So," Shepard said, looking over at Garrus with a grin. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
Garrus walked slowly, the turian looking slightly pained. "Next time that happens, Shepard, we take on a human or an asari. We do another turian like that, I don't know if I'll survive."  
  
"'Next time'? You're leaving open the possibility of a next time?"  
  
Garrus laughed, clapping a hand on Shepard's shoulder. "What the hell. We always have worked well together."  
  
They reached the entrance to the Normandy and stood in the decontamination chamber. While they waited, Shepard remembered something. "Need to head over to Hagalaz, talk to Liara about something."  
  
"Liara, huh?" Garrus said. "So, as a red-blooded human... scale of 1-10?"


End file.
